Hvala, ne!
|year=2018 |semiplace=8th |semipoints=132 |position=22nd |points=64 |previous=On My Way |next=Sebi |conductor = --}} Hvala, ne! (Thanks, but no!) was the Slovenian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon performed by Lea Sirk. It qualified from the second semifinal in 8th place. In the final, it was performed 3rd following Spain and preceding Lithuania. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place with 64 points. Lyrics Slovene= Moje ime je Lea in za vas imam nov lik. Veliko smeha in svobode kot najbolj virtualen trik. Je korak do zmage, je korak do luči. Je korak do popolnosti, POPOLNOSTI. Borim se z nasmehom do sonca, borim se za ljudi. Pot do resnice, me zaslepi. Ljubezen tista prva, pride, da preslepi. Jaz pa si vzamem, kar telo osvobodi. Ne verjemi vse, kar ponujeno ti je, misli na glas in upaj. Da skrivnost je v tem, ne prodajaj se vsem, to je najbolj pasè, hvala ne, ne. Hvala ne. Hvala ne, ne. Hvala hvala ne. Milijon ljudi je že reklo, Da nas preveč živi. Tisti, ki so nesrečni In brez luči. Je nasmeh za srečo, Je nasmeh za ljudi. Za tiste polne skrbi. Woooh! Svoje duše ne dam nikomur Držim jo zase. Pravo umetnost, Brez besede. Vsak odgovor je v meni, Na word? kadar zaspim. Kot dovolj sproščeno, Na bran za vse. Ne verjemi vse, kar ponujeno ti je, misli na glas in upaj. Da skrivnost je v tem, ne prodajaj se vsem, to je najbolj pasè, Oh-ooh. Ne verjemi vse, kar ponujeno ti je, misli na glas in upaj. Da skrivnost je v tem, ne prodajaj se vsem, to je najbolj pasè, hvala ne, ne. Hvala ne. Hvala ne, ne. Hvala hvala ne. Lutka sem ljudi, Ki se skrivajo za maskami. Enaki, popolni, a ne zadovoljni, Hvala ne ne-eee. Ne verjemi vse, kar ponujeno ti je, misli na glas in upaj. Da skrivnost je v tem, ne prodajaj se vsem, to je najbolj pasè, hvala ne, ne. Hvala ne. Hvala ne ne. Hvala hvala ne. Ne, ne, ne, ne. |-| Translation= My name is Lea and I got a new look for you Lots of smile and freedom like the most virtual trick. It is a step to victory it is a step to the lights it is a step to perfection. PERFECTION. I am fighting with a smile to the Sun I am fighting for the people The way to the truth blinds me Love, so beautiful comes to make me blind I take what a body makes free. Don't believe everything what is offered to you think with loud voice That secret is not to sell everybody it is the best passe no, thanks. No, thanks No, thanks, no Thanks, thanks, no Million of people have already said We are to many who live Those who are unhappy and with no light It is a smile for happiness it is a smile for people for those full of worry. Woooh! I give not my soul to nobody I keep it for myself Real masterpiece wordless Each response is in me When I fall asleep Like to be relaxed enough to defense myself Don't believe in everything What is offered to you Think with a loud voice That the secret is in not to sell everybody this is passe Oh, oh Don't believe in everything What is offered to you Think with a loud voice That the secret is in not to sell everybody this is passe no, thanks, no. No, thanks No, thanks, no Thanks, thanks, no I am a marionette for the people hiding over masks Equal, perfect, not satisfied Thanks, no, no, no -ooo Don't believe in everything What is offered to you Think with a loud voice That the secret is in not to sell everybody this is passe no, thanks, no. No, thanks No, thanks, no Thanks, thanks, no Videos Category:Slovenia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:21st Century Eurovision